Often, a computing device has software which is specific to an organisation or to an individual user. The configuration of the software may also be specific to the organisation or individual. The software or the configuration may become corrupted and/or malfunction. It is desirable to be able to at least reinstall corrupt software and/or to retrieve the correct configuration, regardless of whether the computing device is local to or remote from the organisation that provided the software or set up the configuration.